Gods Among Us
by Eplargy
Summary: Seven Avatars, all with their own goals in mind, are set to play. As the Gods' pawns, they destroy one another to secure control over the cosmos. By the light of the moon, all will fall to the fire, and death with take hold of three souls. But during the last moments, time will stop, and the bloodshed will truly begin. Collab with Chizu!


Bold: Chi

Italics: Chizu

**So Chizuzu and I've been working on this for about a week now, and it's going to be a chapter story collab. Character death, feels damage, and gore. So this'll be a lovely story. Enjoy the prologue~**

_ I think you guys will see a huge difference in our writing =w=" This will be my first time writing a story that doesn't focus mainly on romance so I hope I do well ^^ (I should try Google Drive more. This stuff's fun.)_

* * *

_Gods Among Us_

_~The Chains of the Gods Bind Us~_

* * *

**Elsword: Infinity Sword (16)**

**Aisha: Void Princess (16)**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker (?)**

**Raven: Veteran Commander (27)**

**Eve: Code Nemesis (17)**

**Chung: Iron Paladin (18)**

**Ara: Yama Raja (19)**

**Elesis: Grand Master (19)**

**Add: Lunatic Psyker (18)**

* * *

Glaive didn't hate his job. Particularly, he loved sending teens and young adults to become the slaves of those who created them. Honestly, he loved it. Easily convincing them to accept their destiny was something he did every millennium. And now that another millennium has come and gone, Glaive could sense the gods were getting angry.

"Hmm...who are the gods that are getting the special treatment this year?" Glaive muttered to himself, rolling the dice between his fingers. "Ah, Hachiman, good to see you again. And you too, Izanami. This will be a fun millennium.."

Izanami grimaced. She always despised the time when she had to see Glaive. He was always sick and twisted. But then again, she was the same. She was different from the other gods though. While they only sought out the stronger potential-Avatars, she seeked the smarter, more agile ones, the ones who no one would suspect as a killer. Izanami only won one time. That would have to change. Usually the only ones to survive to the end were Avatars of Hachiman, Izanagi, and Amaterasu. But Izanami was tired of losing. She was tired of fake smiling whenever another god won. She had waited a thousand years. Now they would feel the terror that a god of creation could bring.

* * *

Glaive ran a hand through his hair, frowning behind his mask. "I see you're here from your last victory, Tsukuyomi. Ah, Amaterasu and Inari! It's good to see you getting out in the fray again, my dear."

Amaterasu's voice rang out in Glaive's mind, making him wince at the volume. _"Hello, Glaive. I take it everyone has not arrived yet?"_

Glaive nodded, rolling around the dice once more before glancing upwards. "There he is! Izanagi, my old friend. I see you brought Kagu-tsuchi with you.

_"Glaive."_ Izanagi's voice was low and calm, much, much easier on his head than Amaterasu's bossy tone. Glaive, tossed the dice up into the air a few times, catching them and toying with them.

_"Are we going to start soon? I'd love to show everyone my new pet."_ Tsukuyomi scoffed at Glaive's movements. _"And put those damn dice away. We have more important things to attend to."_

"I'm making sure everyone is here before we start.." Glaive muttered, stopping the die in midair before gently letting them fall to the ground. Glaive nodded. "There."

* * *

The lights in the room dimmed a moment before flashing on again. In that brief second, seven Avatars stood before their gods, their eyes all filled with different emotions. Tsukuyomi was proud of the Avatar he managed to score this time. She wasn't as experienced as the demi god, Chung, but she carried potential. She had just experienced a sad event in her life, she would be looking for revenge, blood. And Tsukuyomi could help her achieve her goal._ "Eve… The moon will protect you and guide you."_ Tsukuyomi smiled.

Izanami looked at the other god's reaction at her Avatar. They looked indifferent. They probably didn't see her as a threat. Good. _"We'll show them."_ Izanami whispered, fixing her eyes onto Izanagi, narrowing her eyes at his avatar.

Izanagi held himself back from laughing out loud. He managed to get the best Avatar, Chung. Victory would be so easy to achieve with this Avatar. A smug grin spread across Izanagi's face. The only threat could potentially be Hachiman, and maybe Inari. The other Avatars looked like a joke. Especially Izanami's.

Glaive laughed at the poor saps the gods had chosen. They all looked so lost. And the redhead, she looked terrified of Kagu-tsuchi's flaming form. The one Izanami had chosen looked weak, but Izanami had a habit of choosing the Avatars that were bad early into the game, but if they survived, could slaughter everything they came across. That was the Goddess of Death he was looking at, and the other Avatars weren't too shabby either. Hachiman's didn't look...stable, to say the least. Izanagi's looked like a winner again this year, and Glaive was thankful that his mask hid the grimace on his lips. But Amaterasu's looked calm, like they were ready for this. Glaive's eyes narrowed and a smile made its way onto his face.

_This will certainly be a bloody ball of fun to watch._

* * *

_=A=... That was shorter than I expected. But the later chapters should be longer, about 1k-3k words maybe? ouo_

**We still got a lot of work to do on this story, that's for sure. Review and post your guesses as to who will die first~! We've got a lot planned, so I hope you'll stay with us and read your fanfiction. Alone. In your room. Like the sad, sad little nerds we all are.**

**Later~**


End file.
